


Leaving / Alone

by wolfelements



Series: Closer'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Okay angst in a really ironic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/wolfelements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set after Come a Little Closer, in which the boys are sad and Livejournal's slashthedrabble had an "empty" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving / Alone

**Leaving**  
 _Word Count: 200, Rated PG_  
He wasn’t expecting to feel this way. Riley could admit to himself that he had been with more men than he could count on one hand. Hell, he’d been with more than he could count on both hands. So the day he left Oxnard, ready to return to his fake life of being a school boy, he hadn’t expected to feel so empty. 

He wanted to believe it was because he had spent a blissful week in a world where he could be himself, but it was more than that. It was all Xander Harris’ fault. Three passion filled nights with more emotion than he had expected plus two dates had added up to Riley falling hard and fast for someone he’d never see again.

And it left him feeling empty and aching.

He stared out the bus window, wishing that he had let Xander see him off. If he had known how hard this would be then he probably wouldn’t have left to begin with, though he knew that was ridiculous. He had a career to return to and Xander had…well, he wasn’t sure, but he figured it didn’t involve demons.

He just hoped he’d see Xander again, someday.

* * *

**Alone**  
 _Word Count: 200, Rated PG-13ish_  
This was officially depressing. Xander wanted to throw himself through the nearest wall, just to give himself the physical proof that he was as stupid as he felt. Looking around his empty motel room, Xander wondered why anyone ever enjoyed summer romances. It sucked! 

He missed Riley. He missed the way Riley tasted and the way he would groan low into Xander’s ear just before he came. He missed how they had talked for five hours straight the second night before falling asleep in each other’s arms. He missed how Riley had blushed before holding his hand during their first date.

And now he missed not being alone. He missed not seeing this empty motel room that made him feel kind of used, even though he knew Riley would never intend for him to feel that way. Maybe it was time to head home. He’d never get to see Riley again, but at least he’d be around friends.

Xander curled up on his cold bed and thought of blue eyes and blonde hair. He wished, not for the first time, that he could live in a perfect world without Sunnydale where there was an actual chance of seeing Riley again.


End file.
